1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hand tools, and more particularly to a versatile hand tool having a pair of members adapted to be placed in either of two positions so that a variety of hand tool procedures can be carried forth.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide hand tools which, when used separately, perform a variety of hand tool procedures. Obviously, a separate tool is needed for each procedure and, therefore, a multiplicity of tools is usually carried in a tool box, waist belt or the like so that the tools will be available for use by a workman. In some instances, attempts have been made to combine several tools into a single unit or unitary construction whereby a variety of procedures can be performed with a single implement or tool.
Difficulties and problems have been encountered when dealing with such combination tools, which stem largely from the fact that the tool is unduly complicated or complex to use so that its function has many shortcomings. In other instances, only one or two procedures can be performed with the combination tool so that its usefulness is greatly limited. In other instances, such as multiple knives or eating utensils, combinations of implements have been made which are generally not detachable from one another and which are held together by a variety of pivots, fixed studs or rivets. All of the above attempts are extremely costly to manufacture and uneconomical to produce with accuracy.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a hand tool which incorporates a plurality of movable parts adapted to provide a multiplicity of hand tool purposes. Such a device must be simple to operate and may incorporate parts that are removable with respect to one another so that they may be reoriented to provide required procedures.